In a packet network, service disruptions can occur from sudden changes in call volume and service feature usage. Dramatic shifts in call volume or service feature usage load in a short period of time can put as much stress on network elements and software processes as excessive and prolonged call volume or service feature usage load. Abrupt changes in the pattern of feature usage can also produce aberrations in queues and software application threads that can lead to service disruptions.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for monitoring shifts in call volume and/or service feature usage load in communication networks.